


Neither Will I

by Mintrosy



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: (Sequel to "I'll Never Abandon You") Jack is injured during a motorcycle accident, and there's no way in hell that Danny will leave his side, even if that means carrying him to the point of complete exhaustion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Jack/Daniel aka Lover's Death

It had been about half a year since Danny and Jack were trapped underneath the collapsed building, and the two magicians had grown even more attached to each other in the last six months. They were nearly inseparable in almost every activity, ranging from training to grocery shopping. The rest of the Horsemen were amused and slightly exasperated by the clash of uptight and wild personalities, but they were glad that the duo balanced each other out so well. However, after several agonizing months of sideways glances and lingering touches, they had begun to get tired of Jack and Danny's near constant flirting, even if the two were oblivious of what they were actually doing. Consequently, no one objected when the two were paired together on a simple data collection job.

Unfortunately, the mission was anything but simple, and as Danny clutched onto Jack's leather jacket for dear life as they weaved through the busy streets of Barcelona at top speeds, he wondered if they would even make it to the extraction point where Dylan and a helicopter waited. 

It had started out easy, they went in disguised as staff members then quickly located and stole the blueprints for a dangerous new weapon. Everything was going great until the head of security recognized the Horsemen. After that, there was a mad dash to get out of the facility that involved dodging armed men, multiple backflips, and a whole lot of misdirection. When Jack and Daniel finally managed to jump the facility's fence, they hurriedly mounted Jack's motorcycle that was parked in the bushes and sped off.

Several security men immediately got on their own bikes and began their pursuit of the two Horsemen. Danny still had the blueprints tucked away under his jacket, and he told this to Jack over the roar of the wind and the bullets whizzing past them. Jack let out an appreciative whoop and laughed as Danny directed them to Dylan's location. Danny was still clinging onto Jack tightly, since he wasn't as accustomed to riding a motorcycle at such high speeds as Jack. He didn't understand how Jack seemed to be having the time of his life at a moment like this, but he could understand that there was some things about Jack that he would never really understand. So he contented himself to feeling the hum of the motorcycle and the vibrations of Jack's laughter as they evaded their pursuers. 

That is, until the two were suddenly thrown from the vehicle by an unseen strip of tire spikes that had been placed on the road. In a disorienting and painful landing, Danny found himself sprawled in a nearby bush while Jack continued rolling halfway across the street. The men that caused the crash roughly lifted Daniel on his feet and lead him to a cliché looking black van. Daniel shook his head as he was manhandled towards the van and tried to focus on his surroundings. His head cleared slightly, and he thankfully noted that he didn't have any injuries worse than some cuts and bruises. His eyes darted around as he rapidly accessed the situation, and felt a twinge of panic when he saw two of the men starting to near Jack's still body. 'Why isn't he getting up?'

Danny knew he had to act soon before the mission turned into a failure, so he palmed the disguised smoke and flash grenades that Dylan had supplied to him before leaving the safe house. As he waited for an opportunity, he saw one of the guards carrying an unconscious Jack over his shoulder. Not waiting another second, Daniel quickly threw down the device. He twisted out of the incapacitated guard's grip and ran through two more shouting men before reaching Jack. He grunted as he lifted Jack's weight onto his shoulders, and ran over to a nearby alley. Daniel didn't know how far he had carried Jack, but he only stopped when he was certain that they had lost the guards. After walking a couple more minutes to be sure, Danny was relieved to find a relatively safe looking hiding spot where he could put Jack down and catch his breath. He propped Jack up against the wall and sat down next to him, wiping off the sweat his forehead and turning to his friend.

"Jack? Hey, wake up. We're safe now. Can you hear me?" Danny said, placing both hands on Jack's face and moving his head a bit.

"Wh-wha?" Jack mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and slowly regaining consciousness.

"How intelligent." Danny smirked, "Are you ok? You were out for awhile."

Jack groaned and grabbed his head, "Ughh, I feel like I was just run over by a bus. What the heck happened?" 

"We crashed the bike, but I got us out of there. Those flash grenades worked great." Danny boasted,  
"By the way, you might wanna lay off the chocolate muffins." He teased good-naturedly. It was amazing how much he'd changed because of Jack's influence.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one who bakes them so well." Jack replied with amusement as he tried to stand up. He suddenly let out a yelp and slumped back down to the ground.

"Jack! What's wrong?" asked Danny worriedly, eyes scanning Jack's pained face.

Jack grimaced, "M-my leg. I think it's broken." He moved slightly again and groaned, "Yep, definitely broken."

"Shit, it's ok. We just need to get to Dylan." Danny reassured, "Just give me a second to rest and I'll carry you there." Jack nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. He was leaning against Danny, and the showman had placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"Y'know," Jack started mischievously, "Dying in your arms, it's not the worst way to go out." Jack smiled widely.

"Seriously Jack, shut up. You're not dying, you just have a broken leg." Daniel scoffed, but Jack could tell that there was no real bite behind his words.

After a couple of minutes Daniel spoke again, "Alright let's go, Dylan is probably having a heart attack by now." Daniel stated and carefully lifted Jack to a standing position. "Put your arm around me and relax, keep off that leg."

"Sir, yes, sir." Jack replied cheekily.

Danny sighed in exasperation and began carrying Jack step by step until they finally reached a very distressed-looking Dylan.

"We're fine, minor setback and this idiot has a broken leg, but the mission was successful." Danny interjected before he could say anything.

Dylan hummed and helped them into the helicopter. "If you say so."

On the ride home, Danny found himself staring at how the setting sun reflected off Jack's smiling face, and how that smile never faltered, even when Dylan had to set his leg. Danny didn't understand how someone could be this carefree and happy, but he suspected it had something to do with how tightly Jack held onto his hand and wouldn't let go. While Danny would never completely understand Jack, he also knew that he would never leave him, not for the world. And when Danny smiled at him like that, Jack could say the same.


End file.
